


Dangerous Animals

by jothtendou



Series: OC Adventures: Jett Paris [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cowgirl Position, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jothtendou/pseuds/jothtendou
Summary: "A kiss from you. That's all I want for my birthday."





	

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with yuuya and jett aka yuujett whaddup it's the smut only yuuya's creator asked for

“What’d you wish for?” The question slipped from Jett’s tongue on its own accord, his curiosity getting the better of him as he watched Yuuya blow out the candles on his birthday cake. Yuuya was nineteen now. A year older than the first time the two had met. Jett took note of all the subtle changes in Yuuya’s appearance — the longer length of his blond hair, the firm curve of his jaw losing all traces of adolescence. Yuuya was a man in looks as well as maturity now. He was gorgeous.

Jett averted his eyes down to the cake he’d made for his friend so he would stop staring.

Yuuya gave a quiet laugh, catching Jett’s attention again. Yuuya had that coy little grin he always wore when he teased Jett as he said, “A kiss from you.”

Jett’s heart did an odd jerk in his chest. He looked away once again to hide the slight blush on his cheeks, not that it could be distinguished in the soft lighting of the bedroom. The pair sat on the floor at the edge of Jett’s bed, the cake on a plate between them. Why they had chosen such a location for this, Jett didn’t know. Not that he minded it. He was mostly surprised Yuuya had allowed them to sit, well, on the floor.

“That’s all I want for my birthday.”

The request was strange, but the act itself wasn’t foreign. They’d kissed once before, at the New Year’s party they’d attended together their first year at Amaranth. It had just been them. Bennett and Muri were both still visiting with their families for the holiday. Now was a similar situation; the other Nobles were gone and only Jett was left to celebrate Yuuya’s birthday with him.

Jett held his breath as he leaned forward, reaching out to hold Yuuya’s face in his hands. He didn’t speak, only pressed their lips together in a soft caress that had his nerves endings going up in flames. Their mouths pushed together innocently, a tender kiss that had Jett breathless as he pulled away, gaze heavy as he blinked his eyes open to look at his friend.

“Happy birthday, Yuuya,” he whispered. His breath mingled with Yuuya’s as they stared into each other’s eyes. There was intensity between them that was almost electric in nature.

Jett expected that to be the end of it. He started to pull back only to have Yuuya chase his lips, practically crawling into his lap to keep them close.

“Kiss me again,” Yuuya breathed, sending a tremor through Jett he knew only Yuuya could trigger.

Again, Jett didn’t speak. He didn’t need to talk to pull Yuuya toward him, to grasp at the younger’s shirt as their lips met again. This kiss was far hungrier on both ends. A bomb had gone off in Jett’s head, breaking down all his self-control and releasing his lust for Yuuya Miki. Yuuya seemed to be in a similar state, pushing back into Jett’s kiss with enough force to put Jett on his back.

The birthday cake was far forgotten as Jett kissed Yuuya. They kissed like it was the only way they knew how to live, like their lungs could only breathe when their tongues were in contact with one another. The weight of Yuuya’s body on top of his woke a stronger desire in Jett’s veins. Under normal circumstances he’d never let himself lose this much control, but he’d never let someone else kiss him, either. Kisses left you vulnerable, open for attack.

Yuuya was the deadliest opponent Jett had ever faced, and he knew deep in his heart he would lose this battle.

The first noise Yuuya made sent a shiver down Jett’s spine. The quiet moan had Jett’s instincts taking over, and before he knew what he was doing, they were on the bed with Yuuya pinned beneath him. Jett’s mouth parted from Yuuya’s kiss-swollen lips to attached instead to his neck. Jett indulged himself in biting and sucking at Yuuya’s smooth skin, feeling the way Yuuya squirmed beneath him and gasped when Jett bit down just hard enough.

When Yuuya moaned out Jett’s name, Jett lost himself entirely.

He was wearing too many clothes and wasn’t close enough to Yuuya, so Jett pulled back to tug his shirt over his head and tossed it haphazardly across the room. He knew his scars were distinct and sharp on his chest, but he paid it no mind as he swooped down to undo Yuuya’s pants. Jett nearly ripped the fabric in all his heady desperation, but he didn’t care. He’d buy Yuuya a million pairs of pants after this if that’s what he wanted.

Once Yuuya’s legs were exposed, Jett licked over his lips and took one by the ankle to lift to his shoulder. His hold was uncharacteristically gentle as he kissed down Yuuya’s calf and rested on his knee. The knee that had been scarred in one of Yuuya’s many desperate-to-feel-alive stunts. Jett felt a fierce protectiveness for the man beneath his touch then. If Yuuya wanted to feel alive, Jett would do his best to assist.

Jett’s free hand ventured down the expanse of Yuuya’s thigh as he sighed against his knee. He smirked as his fingers brushed at the bulge in Yuuya’s boxers and the quirk of lips only widened when he turned his gaze to meet Yuuya’s. Yuuya was already panting beneath him, wiggling out of his shirt surely to give him something to do other than be completely exposed under Jett’s watchful eye. He was so cute. Jett would devour him a thousand times over before the night’s end.

Speaking of devouring, Jett chuckled as he palmed at Yuuya’s crotch, dragging the heel of his hand slowly up and down the length of Yuuya’s growing hardness. Yuuya moaned and Jett licked his lips, his eyes clouding over with indescribable hunger. In the next moment he was moving Yuuya’s ankle from his shoulder to instead move him onto his stomach. As he pressed hard, wet kisses to Yuuya’s back, Jett yanked Yuuya’s boxers down his thighs and groped at the bare skin of his ass.

“God,” Jett breathed, squeezing Yuuya’s ass so hard he was sure he’d leave a bruise. “You’re so perfect.” The words left him without his permission, but Jett wouldn’t take them back. Yuuya _was_ perfect, in every way Jett could think to describe.

And when he spread Yuuya’s cheeks and pressed his tongue against the taut muscle there, Jett moaned along with Yuuya.

“Fuck.” Jett growled, ripping Yuuya’s boxers down the rest of his legs just so he could spread Yuuya without the fabric inhibiting the action. He was already lost, sloppily lapping his tongue at Yuuya’s insides. He paid no mind to the saliva that dripped down his chin as he worked like a madman, eating Yuuya’s ass as if it was his first meal in years. His teeth occasionally caught soft cheeks and bit, a selfish action performed only to see the delicious red marks rise moments later.

And Yuuya was so lovely beneath him, moaning as he rocked his hips back into the ministrations of Jett’s tongue. Jett reached one hand between Yuuya’s legs to grasp at his cock, stroking him hard and fast as he ate him open. There was no holding back. Jett didn’t want to savor each orgasm, no; he wanted to make Yuuya cum as many times as he could. Until his body gave out on him.

Jett wasn’t disappointed with the first climax. Yuuya cried out Jett’s name at such a high volume that it rang in Jett’s ears and surged right down to his dick. As Yuuya panted, Jett laid the blond on his back and surveyed his work. Yuuya looked delicious, as Jett had expected. His chest heaved with his breath and he had dots of cum staining his stomach. His legs were still spread and the place they connected glistened with the aftereffect of Jett’s deft tongue.

“Beautiful,” Jett murmured. He paused for only a moment longer to admire Yuuya’s form before he was leaning over to open the drawer beside his bed. He rifled through to find a bottle of lubricant and a roll of condoms. He didn’t bother breaking one off and leaving the rest. He’d need multiple.

Jett faulted himself and his eagerness for needing to pause to remove his own pants and underwear, but it was done quickly enough that it wasn’t much of a hindrance.

“Yuuya,” Jett said, able to speak properly for the first time since they’d started this tryst. “I’m going to finger you.” He poured a liberal amount of lubricant onto his fingers as he spoke, watching the substance spread as he warmed it before dropping his gaze to meet Yuuya’s. “Then I’m going to fuck you. Is that okay?”

The way Yuuya nodded so enthusiastically made Jett chuckle. “Yes,” Yuuya said, spreading his legs even wider for Jett’s viewing pleasure. “Please, Jett. Fuck me.”

“How can I deny such a pretty face?” Jett purred as he leaned down to kiss Yuuya again. Yuuya’s arms wrapped around Jett’s shoulders as Jett pressed his first finger inside. They kissed with a heated passion that had Jett melting into Yuuya. Their bodies pressed flush against each other as Jett worked his finger inside, stretching him. They stayed like that for a while, until one finger became two, and two became three, and then Yuuya was rocking his hips up to meet each of the strokes and crooks of Jett’s fingers inside him. Their lips broke apart when Jett brushed against Yuuya’s prostate and Yuuya jerked his head back to let out a delightful cry of pleasure. Jett’s eyes glazed over as he worked his fingers into the same spot, watching Yuuya intently as jammed the bundle of nerves in quick succession. Yuuya’s thighs quivered as Jett assaulted his prostate with unrelenting force. He didn’t let up until he dragged another orgasm from Yuuya, this time so strong it had his partner grasping at the bed sheets and wildly rolling his hips up for more.

“God, Jett!” Yuuya shouted, sounding almost exasperated as he reached for Jett. Jett smiled as their lips crashed together and he was kissed with a fervor that made his body hum in contentment. “Fuck me. Now.” Yuuya demanded, speaking against his lips. Jett had to laugh at that.

“As you wish,” Jett said, slowly removing his fingers (but not before pressing them up hard against Yuuya’s prostate once more).

There was another short break for Yuuya as Jett took one condom from the roll and tore it open with his teeth. He rolled it onto his length and then he was looming over Yuuya with a pensive expression. A crooked grin made it onto Jett’s features when Yuuya wrapped his legs around his waist and ran his hands over Jett’s chest. Jett let Yuuya touch him freely for those few moments, pressing his own lips against the open parts of Yuuya’s throat and collarbones. It was a sweet intermission where hands and lips were so gentle. Jett would remember it later when he was alone in this very bed.

“Ready?” Jett mumbled against Yuuya’s skin.

He could almost feel the annoyed furrow in Yuuya’s brow as he replied, “ _Fuck_ me, Jett.”

It was odd to be this playful during sex. Jett was not a playful partner. He was dominating, authoritative. He whipped and bound and kept his partners from touching him as he made them reach an intense release. But with Yuuya, Jett didn’t want any of that between them. He just wanted their bodies touching each other until they hit exhaustion.

Jett pressed another sweet kiss to Yuuya’s shoulder, and then he pushed inside his tight heat.

Being inside Yuuya was an entirely new experience for Jett. He’d never felt so close to another person — none of his previous partners ever made him felt like _this_. This was intimacy. This was vulnerability. This was…

_Dangerous_.

“Shit,” Jett cursed under his breath as he dropped his forehead to rest against Yuuya’s shoulder. He told himself it was to let Yuuya adjust to the new thickness inside him, but Jett knew better. This was for his own sake. This pause was for Jett’s benefit, so he wouldn’t break down.

Yuuya’s breathless utterance of, “You can move,” made Jett shudder, but he nodded nonetheless.

Jett pulled back just to push back in, and the motion made both of them moan.

“Don’t stop,” Yuuya gasped. Jett hadn’t realized he had.

He set them at a slow pace at first, getting them both accustomed to the new feeling of friction between them. It was such a basic position, one that Jett rarely if ever used, but it felt filthy when Yuuya was moaning beneath him like that. And those noises encouraged Jett to give more, to grasp one hand in the sheets while the other held onto the headboard. He watched Yuuya’s body rock with each thrust, heard both the slow creak of his bed and the soft claps of their hips meeting. Yuuya held Jett’s shoulders, clenching his eyes shut and wrapping his legs so tight around Jett’s waist that Jett felt completely surrounded.

It was good, but it wasn’t enough.

Jett started snapping his hips forward at a quicker pace then, brows furrowing in concentration as he thrust forward harder. Yuuya reacted wonderfully to this; his eyes shot open as he looked up at Jett, nails digging into his shoulders as he licked his lips.

“Yes, Jett!” Yuuya moaned, only spurring Jett on more. “J-just like that. Fuck me like that… God, give me more!”

Jett swore, a quiet noise drowned out by Yuuya’s moans. Jett pounded his hips into Yuuya, fucking him hard and fast. The sounds of their sex filled the room and Jett wanted to drown in all of it. Yuuya’s cries of pleasure made Jett give. Give and give and give until his everything was laid bare for Yuuya to see.

Yuuya was dangerous, but Jett feared nothing.

They came at nearly the same time, Yuuya one beat ahead of Jett. As they came down from their orgasms, Jett let his body rest against Yuuya’s. He had no fear of crushing him. Yuuya was strong, durable. They laid there for a long while just breathing together, catching their breaths and running their fingers over each other’s skin. They both had a faint sheen of sweat coating their bodies, but neither cared. At least, Jett didn’t care. He only paid attention to the staggering gallop of his heart and the gentle touch of Yuuya’s fingers combing through his hair.

This was not the standard for Jett’s hookups, but Yuuya wasn’t just a hookup. Yuuya meant so much more.

When he had collected himself again, Jett pulled out and rolled over on his back to stretch. There was a comfortable silence as he peeled the used condom from his length and disposed of it in the bedroom trash bin. Yuuya followed him soon after, rolling so he was pressed against Jett’s chest. On instinct, Jett wrapped an arm around Yuuya and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Jett wondered if Yuuya could hear the rapid beating of his heart.

“You’re really good,” Yuuya said, breaking their silence. “No wonder you have so many after you.”

Jett rolled his eyes at the teasing, but didn’t push Yuuya away. He was too starved for affection. “Shut up. No one’s after me.”

Yuuya hummed and Jett expected him to say something else, but he was silent as he pressed a kiss to Jett’s chest. They remained like that for an indiscernible amount of time. It could have been only minutes or a few hours. Jett didn’t know when they stopped exchanging soft kisses and instead dragged greedy hands over each other. Before he knew it, Yuuya was swinging his leg over Jett’s lap and straddling him as he rhythmically smoothed his hands up and down Jett’s chest. They kissed and lost the innocence as soon as their tongues pressed together.

Yuuya rolled his hips over Jett’s crotch, rubbing his ass against Jett’s cock as Jett’s fingers raked over Yuuya’s thighs. They kissed and kissed until Yuuya took another condom from the strip and rolled it onto Jett’s erect dick. He eased himself down onto Jett until he was seated fully, and then rocked his hips in circular motions.

“Fuck, Yuuya,” Jett breathed. He let his hands roam over Yuuya’s sides and down his thighs before settling on his hips, squeezing as Yuuya pushed his long hair back out of his eyes.

The two held eye contact as Yuuya rode Jett’s dick, rolling and lifting his hips. Jett guided Yuuya’s motions with a firm grasp so he moved in just the right ways to make Jett groan and whisper Yuuya’s praises. They built and built until Yuuya had his hands on Jett’s knees and his head tossed back as he bounced erratically on Jett’s cock, all the while Jett held Yuuya’s hips and bucked up into his ass.

Yuuya’s back arched like a bow as he came again, and Jett took the opportunity to fuck up into him without abandon until he was coming, too.

The pattern continued for the rest of the night. They’d rest and kiss until they were ready to fuck like animals again. At one point they made their way to the shower, only to have Jett lift Yuuya off his feet to fuck him against a wall while Yuuya left nail scratches down his back. They fucked in the shower with Yuuya’s chest pressed up against the glass door while Jett pounded him from behind. They fucked in front of the bathroom mirror with Yuuya bent over the counter while Jett held his jaw and forced him to watch what he looked like when Jett fucked him.

The bed sheets had been ruined so Jett stripped them off. The room smelled like sex so he opened his bedroom balcony. One thing led to another and Jett took Yuuya from behind while Yuuya held onto the balcony railing. Yuuya was particularly loud that time, nearly screaming his chants of Jett’s name and a slew of ‘ _yes_ ’s.

They ended up sleeping on top of Jett’s stripped bed in a fit of exhaustion, only each other to keep them warm through the night.

When they woke the next morning, Jett was up first and pulled on a pair of boxers before heading to the kitchen to make Yuuya breakfast. He thought maybe the spell of Yuuya’s birthday might have run out, but Yuuya joined him in the kitchen with a cute pout and messy hair as Jett was cooking the eggs. Yuuya clung to Jett from behind and peppered lazy kisses across his shoulders. Yuuya commented on the scratches he’d left behind, and soon lazy kisses turned into determined bites.

Jett took the eggs off the burner before lifting Yuuya by the waist onto the counter. He ate Yuuya for breakfast and fucked him while he cried out for more.

Jett assumed things would really go back to normal when they had to part for classes that day, but it seemed it only made them hungrier for each other. It was worrying. Jett wasn’t sure his heart could take much more of the closeness, but since he had nothing else to distract himself from Yuuya he fell into bed with him again that night.

It was Yuuya’s home they took to, for Jett’s was dirtied and in need of cleaning. Yuuya sent his servants to Jett’s mansion to clean so they were alone, and Jett carried Yuuya all the way to his bed. They fucked once more with Yuuya on his hands and knees while Jett mercilessly slammed into him from behind. Yuuya was loud as ever, and when the two were cuddling a knock came to his bedroom door. Jett was so startled he fell out of bed and frantically gathered his clothes to shove back on as a Yuuya laughed and allowed the servant to enter.

“We’re finished cleaning…” the woman said, looking with wide eyes from Yuuya’s lounging naked body to Jett’s quickly dressing form.

“Thanks,” Jett grunted out, voice gruff and cheeks tinted with embarrassment as Yuuya reached out to pinch his ass. He smacked the hand away as he fastened the buttons on his pants. “I’ll… go, then. I have homework.”

Yuuya still looked a bit too blissed out to care. “Mkay, loverboy. See you later.”

Jett was already pushing passed the servant when he replied, “Yeah. Later.”

The next few days proved too busy for Jett between classes, homework, and lacrosse practice. He even had a game that Saturday that was out of state. The other Nobles had returned from their vacations, as well, and somehow Yuuya knew not to be touchy when they were around. Jett and Yuuya didn’t have much time to spend alone together, so they didn’t sleep together again. When Jett came back Sunday, he found Yuuya being flirty with some person who was more than likely of high importance.

Right. That’s how things were. Jett had known that before, but his attraction had gotten the better of him.

The next time Yuuya tried to kiss him on the mouth, Jett turned away with a shit excuse and an annoyed crinkle of his brow. He did his best to ignore the hurt look on Yuuya’s face before it was replaced with feigned amusement. 


End file.
